


Safe in my arms

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Softness, just toby being lovely and taking care of jan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Following Jan's injury against Ajax Toby makes sure that he is feeling better by taking care of him.





	Safe in my arms

As soon as the final whistle blew, Toby only had one thing on his mind. Trying to swallow the lump building up in his throat he shook hands with the Ajax players and clapped the fans before trying to stop himself from running down the tunnel. Toby paced past the dressing room door and down the corridor, blocking out the noise and calls of his name from behind him. He only had one place, one person on his mind. When he reached the medical room, he peered through the glass panel on the door to look inside. He felt himself lose the tension he was unconsciously holding in his shoulders and face when he saw Jan perched on the edge of the bed. The older was holding a small ice pack to his face and a cup of water in his other hand. Knocking lightly on the door, Toby then pushed it open and when Jan looked in his direction he sent him a small smile. He felt his chest tighten when he took a proper look at the other, his eyes were glassy making him look distant and his face was slightly swollen and red.

"I'm okay." Jan murmured softly his voice was cracked and hoarse, so then he took a small sip of his water to help soothe him. Toby furrowed his eyebrows at the comment and moved to sit gently next to him.

"You don't have to be all tough around me you know, I'm sorry for what happened," Toby replied softly, resting a hand lightly on top of Jan's thigh and his smile widened when the older placed down his water to put his hand on top of his. Staring at their hands, the younger shifted to lace their fingers together before glancing upwards to see a small flicker of a smile line the other's lips.

"You know it's not your fault. It was an accident," Jan added, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Toby smiled weakly and rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of Jan's palm to stop himself from tearing up.

"It doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it, though," Toby whispered, head jerking towards the door when he heard it creak open and smiled slightly when he saw Poch in the doorway.

"The medics just want to do one more check over then you can go. Feeling better?" Poch stated calmly, his expression was similar but softer as he took in Jan's current state. After muttering a small 'better' Pochettino then nodded lightly before retreating back out of the door and down the corridor.

"I'll go grab our bags and come back here and then we can go, okay?" Toby proposed, only receiving a gingerly nod in response. He squeezed Jan's hand before detangling his fingers and moving onto his feet. With a small smile, Toby turned and headed out towards the dressing room.

When Toby entered the room, the mood was fairly sullen but the remaining players all snapped their focus to him as he walked inside. He provided a brief update to them whilst collecting their belongings and smiled when they told him to wish Jan to get well soon. And then with that, he walked back down the corridor again.

The younger waited patiently outside the medical room as the medics did some final checks over Jan before being able to dismiss him. When they exited, he sent them quick smiles before entering the room. Jan now had steri-strips covering the wound on his nose and his face was cleaned of any dried blood but the skin still blossomed with redness and soft bruising. Carefully, he helped the older onto his feet with their bags swung over with each shoulder to allow Jan to lean on him and so he could wrap an arm lightly around his waist for support. Toby protested against Jan's offer to take his own bag and insisted he carried them, helping the other walk to his car.

Jan leant against the side of Toby's car as the younger packed the boot with their bags. He then helped the older to get into the passenger side without hitting his head or making himself nauseous. Once all buckled in and ready Toby started up the car and smiled to himself when he saw Jan gently lean against the cool glass of the window. Throughout the drive home, Toby kept glancing over at the other to check he was fine. The glances made Jan mutter a disgruntled 'I'm fine' but that didn't stop him from checking every so often.

When they finally arrived home, Toby supported Jan as they walked up the driveway and into the threshold of the house, the warmth immediately enveloping them. Gently holding hands, he led the other to the kitchen where he told Jan to sit on a stool at the island whilst he made him tea and a glass of water. Toby hummed softly to himself as he stirred the tea watching the milk swirl round to make it the perfect shade that Jan liked his tea to be. As he let it brew on the countertop he sent Jan a loving smile only for it to be lightly reciprocated.

"How about I run you a nice bubble bath and then we can relax, yeah?" Toby offered but even if Jan protested he would still go forward with the plan in his head. With a soft puff of breath and a breathless sign Jan nodded in agreeance and let the other slowly pull him to his feet. As they walked up the stairs Jan couldn't stop himself from nuzzling into Toby's side as the younger pulled him closer with an arm around his waist. Reaching the bathroom Jan placed himself to sit on the toilet seat and watched silently as Toby turned on the taps. He couldn't prevent the smile gracing his face as he watched the other pick out different bubble baths to create a soothing blend of scents and soft blue colour to the water. Jan was too entranced that he didn't notice that Toby had moved in front of him to squat between his legs.

"Still with me?" Toby asked quietly, his hands grasping onto Jan's as his blue eyes flickered over the other's face. A nod sent a wave of reassurance through him and made him smile brightly.

"You watch the bath fill up whilst I go grab your drinks for you," Toby added, bringing the back of Jan's hand to his mouth to kiss it before rising to his feet and pressing a light kiss on the other's hairline. The older watched intently as the water rose in the tub and as bubbles began to rise and form along the surface. Once Toby returned, he handed Jan his tea for a quick sip before placing the mug and glass of water on the sink countertop. Toby ran his fingers through the water to check the temperature and hummed to himself as he leaned over to turn off the taps. With a smile, Jan was helped to his feet and slowly undressed. Toby providing support so he didn't wobble when removing his shorts, boxers or socks.

With a hand holding Jan's bicep, he helped him step and sink into the bath. As Jan sank into the tub, he let out a sigh as the warm bubbly water washed over his skin and then caused tension to release from his muscles. Toby sat on the edge of the tub as Jan took his time washing his body, handing him items if and when he needed. Once he had fully washed, Toby handed him a small hand towel to dry his hands before then giving him his cup of tea to sip and nurse. Using a small cup, Toby filled it with water to wash Jan's hair for him. Putting a hand on the other's forehead, he shielded his eyes as he poured warm water over Jan's head. Swiping back his hand he ran his fingers through Jan's hair to make sure it was fully soaked. Toby then poured a small pool of shampoo and conditioner into his hand, the fresh scent filling the room. Slowly and gently Toby massaged the lather in his hands through Jan's hair, lightly rubbing the older scalp's to elicit soft appreciative noises as Jan drank his tea. A small chuckle passed his lips as he took in the sight of Jan surrounded by bubbles, hair spiked and lathered with a steaming mug in his hands. Refilling the cup with water, Toby made sure to block Jan's eyes so no suds would trickle down his face as he washed out the shampoo and conditioner. Running his fingers through the freshly washed hair Toby made sure all the bubbles were removed before leaning into the bath to pull out of the plug. As the water drained down, the younger took the empty mug from the other to place on the counter before grabbing his hand to help him out and stand on the bath mat.

Before Jan could shiver from the lack of warmth Toby had already wrapped a large fluffy towel around him. As he dried himself, Toby grabbed another smaller towel to help dry the other's hair. Jan tightly tucked the towel around his hips as Toby moved in front of him to reach up to his head. Carefully, the younger ruffled the towel over Jan's hair to dry it making a funny noise which caused Jan to laugh lightly at him. With a grin, Toby trailed a series of kisses from Jan's forehead, cheek, jaw and then finally planting a soft kiss on his lips whilst trying to avoid knocking his nose. The action made Jan giggle and scrunch up his face as kisses were littered on his face but he made a delighted noise as lips met his own. Dropping the smaller towel on the floor along with the other discarded clothes Toby laced their hands together, deciding that he was going to clean the bathroom tomorrow.

Toby held Jan's hand firmly as he led him into the bedroom and to sit on the edge of the bed, the fluffy towel still situated tightly around his waist. The younger handed him a t-shirt and boxers to put on whilst he also got changed into comfortable sleepwear. Once changed, Toby switched off the main light and put on the bedside lamp so they weren't completely enveloped in darkness. Peeling back the covers, Toby slipped inside and lightly pulled Jan up to join him by his arm. The older tucked himself into his side as he pulled the duvet back over their bodies and sighed gently as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jan. He carefully leaned over to switch off the lamp and then ran his hand lightly through Jan's damp hair as comfort, listening to the other's breathing as he did so. Pressing a kiss into Jan's temple Toby then cupped the back of his head and rested it against his chest. The movement caused Jan to shift slightly but then snuggle further into Toby's chest and side.

"This isn't uncomfortable is it?" Toby asked worryingly, not wanting to aggravate Jan's wound or accidentally hurt him again. His fingers were still brushing slowly through the other's hair which elicited a small hum.

"No, it's perfect thank you," Jan replied, the words mumbled slightly against Toby's shirt. The response made Toby release the minor worry he had started to build up. He was further calmed when Jan began to lightly draw and trace patterns over the fabric of his shirt, some causing him to laugh softly as they tickled areas of his chest. Settling down, the older threw his arm across Toby's chest to further merge into his side. Then he rested his head so he could listen to the soft thrum of the other's heartbeat. The younger's soft breaths and rhythmic pulse helping him calm and relax into slumber.

"I love you," Jan whispered, his eyes feeling heavy and his body relaxing into the mattress and against Toby's body. Shifting upwards, he pressed a light kiss onto the skin of Toby's neck. Smiling at the affection Toby snuggled his chin and face gently into Jan's hair, planting a kiss on the older's forehead in return.

"I love you too Jan, get some rest you need it," Toby responded with a smile. His words were muffled by Jan's hair, but due to the little noise he made, Toby knew he heard. Sighing quietly, Toby let himself relax and hold the other close. As soon as his eyes slipped shut, he drifted off to sleep, feeling relieved and happy that Jan was safe in his embrace.


End file.
